


Guilty Pleasure

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter travels time, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Albus sneaks upon Harry's memories and ends up falling for dad's ex Draco who had cheated his dad in school. Caught by dad, he is forbidden from entering his hidden room. Unable to get rid of his feelings for Draco, he travels 21 years in past and ends up being the reason of his dad's separation from Draco.  Harry/Draco (main), Albus Potter/Scorpius, Albus Potter/Draco, Scorpius/Harry





	1. Beginning or the end.

_**A/N: This is a revamped version of my story 'Obliviate'.** _

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Beginning or the end.** _

Harry lays back down on the grass and stares up at the dark sky. He is worried for Draco. He wonders why Draco was summoned by his parents on such a short notice. He loves the boy. He loves him with such an intensity that it's frankly terrifying. The stars are hidden somewhere behind the black cloud that is stretched above. Harry closes his eyes and tries to imagine that the blonde is laid beside him, playing with his hair or grumbling about mundane things. Harry doesn't know what he will ever do without Draco. Harry could spend a lifetime gazing into his sparkling eyes. If he is destined to die with Voldemort, he wants to spend the rest of the days with Draco.

He sighs on realizing that it's after curfew. The castle is huge and devoid of the only person Harry is still attending this school for. Were it not for Draco, he would have fled away from this mess, this unending war between right and wrong. His parents died long back and took Harry's childhood with them. He never knew them and he will never know them. The people he does know don't care enough for him. Sirius prioritized revenge over Harry. Remus didn't care enough to come out of his shell and look for Harry and Snape decided to believe what he wanted to.

If it weren't for Draco, he would be lost in this large castle full of strange faces and unending noise. He doesn't want to stay here. He is staying because he wants to create a world in which Draco is free and Harry can perhaps live happily with the only person he has ever loved.

With a sense of foreboding, he heads back inside the castle. No one except Hermione and Ron knows that he is bisexual. Draco told Zabini and Parkinson about their relationship.

It's all so stupid really. He doesn't really care about coming out or letting everyone know about his relations with Draco. However, he doesn't want the blonde to suffer any more than he already is suffering. But he finds it all very silly. There will always be some people who won't like Harry and all that he stands for. How does their judgments about his choice of life partner even matter.

"Mal- Malfoy, please."

Harry freezes when he hears the words which are moaned by someone whose voice resembles Seamus.

"What do you want? Ask for it."

This commanding voice belongs to Draco. Harry's heart thunders inside his chest. He places his ears close to the door to hear properly.

"Oh for gods sake Malfoy, don't be a git."

With trembling hands, Harry opens the door. He knows not to believe what he hasn't witnessed with his own eyes. But the evidence of Draco's infidelity is glaring at him for Draco is not just with Seamus. No Marcus Flint is with them too. They are standing in various states of undress.

"Say, Malfoy, who is the best among your various trysts?" Asks Flint.

Harry swallows bile. His stomach turns when he watches Seamus burrow his face in Draco's neck.

"Why, our boy wonder is best of course. Although Wood certainly rivals him."

Harry covers his mouth and stifles his gasp and backs off quickly.I can't see this. How is this possible. He said. he-

Horrified to find that his eyes are damp, he runs towards his dorms wishing that Ron has already slept. He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Ron is snoring. He heads towards his bed and sits on the edge, staring at the floor. A few minutes later, he lays down it and places his hands beneath his head. Unable to sleep, he stares at the ceiling unseeingly. He shouldn't want to protect Draco after what he just saw. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't love him except that he does. He can't help it. He wishes that there was a switch he could turn off and stop loving him.

Around twenty minutes later Seamus sneaks inside. His eyes widen from horror and his face turns white when their eyes meet.

"Harry, listen to me please." Seamus whispers.

Harry shakes his head, "Don't. Just go to sleep and don't tell him."

"But-"

"No. Leave me alone, will you?" Harry snaps at the boy.

There is a slighting shuffling of feet and a few minutes later, Seamus climbs on his bed.

He tries to sleep but sleep eludes him. He doesn't know when the hours pass and morning dawns. Sunlight streams inside and Harry finds himself still staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Harry. You awake?" Says Ron. Harry doesn't reply. He turns to look at his best friend though. Ron is tying his laces.

"Harry, wake up. We'll be late. You know Hermione. She will have our heads."

Harry still doesn't reply. That's the moment Ron looks up at him. His friend's warm eyes widen when they fall upon Harry.

"What happened? Are you crying?" Harry realizes that his eyes are burning and there are dry tear tracks on his cheeks.

Ron kneels down beside Harry's bed and places his hand son Harry's shoulders.

"Harry what happened. Is Mal- is he all right?" Ron asks hesitantly. Harry should have listened to Ron. Even Hermione had warned him. Harry had refused to listen. He should never have trusted Draco.

Harry nods quietly.

"Then what happened? Tell me."

Harry shakes his head. He can't say it. Telling them the truth would mean that he has accepted it. It would make it real. Harry doesn't want it to be real.

"Come on. Get up." Ron says and forces Harry to get up. Harry feels warmth in his stomach when Ron takes out his clothes and even helps him inside the bathroom.

It takes twenty minutes for Harry to finally accept the harsh truth. Cold water falls upon his head and removes the trace of his tears. However, the ache in his heart refuses to leave. He accepts it though. This might as well be the end for him. All he wants is to defeat Voldemort and then leave this world. He has had quite enough of it.

XXXX

"Draco." Blaise shouts. Draco burrows inside his blanket. He doesn't want to wake up.

"Draco, get up or so help me. I am getting Pansy."

"Fuck off." Draco mumbles.

However then Pansy murmurs, "Aguamenti" and a stream of cold water starts falling over his head. He squeals before shooting up. He is completely drenched in water and Blaise is leant against the wall, smirking at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Pansy is seated on Blaise's bed, examining the nails of her left hand, while her wand is in her right one.

He glares at her. But Blaise bursts out laughing and Pansy's lips upturn into a mischievous smiles so he must look funny instead of terrifiying.

"Get ready darling. We won't be late for breakfast because of your nightly trysts with the entire Hogwarts population." She sneers at him.

"That's none of your business." He snaps because it really is not. They shouldn't care about Potter. They should only be concerned about him.

"Get ready." Pansy's answer is short and to the point. Draco doesn't understand why they interfere in this - this thing he has with Potter. It's only a fling. He does not love Potter. But he loves Draco so it's just very easy. Potter is just so easy and naive. Draco needs Potter's protection to get his family out of this mess father has created.

Ten minutes later, he is dressed and is walking with his best friends towards the great hall, expecting to have a look at Potter's stupid green eyes before starting his day. Potter's eyes are always so expressive. They sparkle when they fall upon Draco on their way to the great hall and brighten his day.

"Draco. If he ever catches you, you will lose him." Says Pansy out of the blue and before Draco can snap at her, she has already gone to talk to Daphne.

Draco glares darkly at her.

"She is right. Grow up Draco. Stop all this childishness. Potter will not forgive you." Blaise murmurs and Draco narrows his eyes. What's with his friends today. His nostrils flare in annoyance.

"Just-" He starts but stops when he hears Potter's furious voice.

"Look Hermione. Just stop it. I have had enough-" Potter stops mid speech and their eyes meet. There is something off with Potter today. For one, his eyes are not sparkling and for another, they are tired and quite red. Draco saw Potter just yesterday evening. He was fine at that time.

"Trouble in Paradise, Potter. The war has not even begun yet. How will you win without your minions? Poor saint Potter. Who will die for you now?" Draco mocks and expects Potter to retaliate. It is their daily ritual. Draco mocks Potter and Potter teases him back.

But today it doesn't happen. Potter doesn't answer. He doesn't blink. He doesn't even move. His green eyes gaze silently at Draco and suddenly Draco feels like a child in front of the green eyed boy.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Draco glares at the green eyed boy.

"Draco, don't create a scene. Stop being so childish." Blaise hisses beside him and Draco glares at him as well. Potter still doesn't say anything. How can he just change overnight?

Even Weasley and Granger are just staring blankly at him.

A few seconds pass and then Potter turns his face away with a calm mutter, "Come on Hermione. Let's go."

"Did you have a row yesterday?" Blaise asks, looking as stunned as Draco himself is.

Draco shakes his head, "No. We were good yesterday evening."

"Do you think- " Blaise looks at him and takes a deep breath before continuing almost gently, "Do you think he knows? Maybe Finnigan told him."

"Finnigan won't. He can't know. He can't."

Potter couldn't know. He couldn't. Not that he cares. Potter loves him. He would anyways protect Draco. Draco doesn't care. It doesn't matter.

Except that it did and Draco did care.

"I did warn you Draco." Pansy's voice come from no where and Draco stares at her.

"I don't care." He says.

"Keep telling yourself that. Let's go." Blaise murmurs and walks inside with Pansy.

With a confused mind and pounding heart, Draco walks inside the great Hall, staring at Potter who is now sitting at the Gryffindor table, his eyes firmly on his plate. He doesn't look at Draco. Not even once.

XXXX


	2. Guilty Pleasure

**_ Chapter-2 _ **

**_ Guilty Pleasure _ **

"So Albus, you wanted to know what happened after Potter caught Draco with Flint and Finnigan. Now that I have sated your curiosity, will you answer  _my_  question?" Mr. Zabini murmurs. For a few moments, Albus licks his lips nervously and stares at the other man in total silence. Mr. Zabini could ask anything and there are things Albus can't tell anyone yet. 

However, the man might simply refuse to help Albus if Albus doesn't answer. Dad has gone to France on some head auror business and will return after a week. This might be the only chance Albus has to view his memories. This also might be the only opportunity to ask around about Draco's memories too. Mr. Zabini is Draco's closest friend after Mrs. Parkinson-Nott who simply asked him to stay away from it. 

"Yes." Albus answers quietly.

"Why are you so interested in Draco all of a sudden and where did you get Potter's memories of that night?" The man asks the questions Albus was dreading.

He sighs deeply and then looks into Mr. Zabini's eyes before replying bluntly, "I love him."

Mr. Zabini gapes at Albus. His jaw hangs open in shock. His eyes are wide and his entire frame has frozen.

"He is your father's age."

Albus nods but refrains from saying anything.

Mr. Zabini leans back and stares at Albus before starting,"Last I heard, you were dating Scorpius."

Albus swallows nervously and feels awkward. Mr. Zabini is Scorpius's godfather. 

"Say something Albus." Mr. Zabini leans forward and joins his hands before muttering.

"It was a ploy to stay close to Draco."

"It's Potions Master Malfoy for you, Albus." Mr. Zabini says harshly. His eyes are steeled and his body is stiff with tension as he continues, "Do you even know the meaning of love. This is not love. What you are doing - wait a minute-"

Mr. Zabini's eyes widen before he mutters, "Where did you get Potter's memories from?"

Albus stares at the man silently. Before Albus can answer, Mr. Zabini continues, "Oh my! Now I remember. How could I forget it. I would ask you to stay away from this but I know that you won't. I will have you know Albus that what you are doing is going to have consequences."

"What consequences?" Albus hisses sharply. He clenches his fists and leans forward, "Whatever they had was in the past. Draco is divorced and dad is happy with mom."

Albus knows that his last few words are not true. He doesn't correct himself though.

Mr. Zabini suddenly tips his head and laughs hard before sneering, "As entertaining as this visit was, I won't involve myself in this madness  _again_. You want to dig their past, eh? You want to date -" the man chuckles again, "-date Draco as in long term dating, eh? You are welcome to try but I'll have no part in it. I tried my best and I don't have the strength or desire to do this  _all over again_. Kindly leave. I will, however warn you to not fall for my best friend's charms. He is a ruthless man."

"But, I need to know Dr-" Albus stutters, "Potions Master Malfoy's side of things."

However, Mr. Zabini starts pushing Albus towards the door while muttering, "Ask him then. Don't ask me. I refuse to do this again and I'll have a word with Pansy as well. Don't visit her. She is not as forgiving as I am."

As soon as Albus is out, the man slams the door on his face.

Albus breathes hard. He is annoyed and frustrated. The thing is- the thing is that he wants to see more of younger Draco Malfoy. Albus is a bit obsessed with the man. He's been in love with him ever since he was fifteen. Draco used to come to deliver a special lecture every week at Hogwarts. He was in fifth year at that time. Today, four years later, Albus has still not gotten over it. No body knows about it, not even Scorpius. Albus broke up with Scorpius and didn't tell him the reason. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to hurt Scorpius too.

Albus is doing his internship under Draco. Maybe he should try legilimency on Draco as well. He did it with dad and dad didn't even notice. Granted dad was asleep when Albus sneaked inside dad's mind and he is not an expert in occlumency. It's worth a try.

This in mind, Albus heads towards Draco's manor.

Another five minutes and Albus finds himself standing in front of the Malfoy Manor. It's fortunate that Scorpius is an auror trainee. Things would have been awkward if Scorpius was pursuing his internship under Draco too.

Rose is training under Draco and so is Teddy. There are a couple of others too. Albus is not on talking terms with them though. He spends half of his time staring at Draco anyways. The other half he spends brewing or taking notes from Rose.

The gate opens after Albus touches it with his wand. Albus walks inside. Draco is an expert legilimens. He is an unrelenting, intimidating, attractive older man and Albus is afraid that his eyes might let on the desperation he is feeling.

Quietly, he walks inside and heads straight towards the lab. Teddy and Rose are seated, their noses buried in some papers as they discuss something. Draco is leant against the window. He is waiting for Albus.

At thirty nine, Draco is a handsome man with a lean, athletic body. He has broad shoulders and a flat stomach and doesn't look a day over twenty five. Usually, he dresses in muggle clothes. Today he has put on a cream colored shirt and black jeans. No one feature makes him so striking. Although Albus would say that his eyes come close. They are silver and intoxicating and when they fall on Albus, he can't help but shiver under their scrutiny.

Stood at the entryway, Albus regards his graceful frame. He is a piece of art. Albus can stare at him for an entire lifetime. He has flawless skin and defined cheekbones. Albus wants to cup his cheeks and caress them and taste his full red lips and card his fingers through his soft blonde hair-

"Mr. Potter, how long do you plan to stand there and stare at me?" Comes a polite voice. Albus blinks and his cheeks feel warm as he glances into Draco's amused eyes. Draco is a charming man. However, he is also elusive and difficult. Albus doesn't know much about his private life but he has heard rumors about his flings. He has heard that Draco changes boyfriends like clothes. However, neither Witch weekly nor the Prophet are legit.

Teddy is chuckling and Rose is frowning at him. Rest are staring blankly.

"Sorry for being late." Albus murmurs and heads inside. He settles down beside Teddy.

"Where were you Albus?" Teddy asks.

"I will tell you later." He answers and Draco begins his lecture.

Albus tunes him out and concentrates on his eyes. They are sharp and deep.

Albus casts non verbal legilimency and attempts to enter his mind. However, unlike the time he pried on dad's memories, he is met by a wall that throws him out. He learned legilimency from uncle Severus who taught the art to Draco too.

Draco stops speaking suddenly and his eyes flicker towards everyone. A bead of sweat gathers on Albus's forehead when they settle on Albus.

A moment later, Draco starts speaking again. Albus tries once again and this time Draco doesn't stop speaking but Albus is thrown out with greater power and his eyes do narrow on Albus before the man's lips upturn in a quick smirk. Albus swallows. Albus's heart starts beating rapidly and he tries to keep his eyes blank.

He needs Draco's memories. Now that he has seen a glimpse of Draco's younger self in dad's memories, he wants to know more about him. He wants to see more of him. So he blames his desperation for trying yet again. Of course, the wall throws him out but this time he feels someone enter his own mind. Draco's presence is gentle and soft and Albus's heart beats rapidly because Albus doesn't want Draco to leave. However, Albus can't have the blonde know about his true feelings. Draco has not stopped speaking and he is not even looking at Albus. Albus tries to push him out.

He applies all his strength yet the presence doesn't budge.

" _Stay out_." He hears a soft yet firm voice in his mind and answers as softly, " _okay_." The presence retreats and Albus is left sweating with a trembling frame.

A few moments later, Draco stops speaking and orders everyone to bring ingredients.

Albus stands up too but Draco's eyes stop him from moving. The man strides gracefully and slowly towards Albus.

"What was that about, Mr. Potter?" He asks in a very gentle voice but there is something hard beneath the softness. Instead of terrifying him, it makes him shiver all over and it makes him want to feel Draco's strong arms wrapped around his body.

"Mr. Potter." Draco says and Albus's eyes shoot at him. There is something in his voice that alarms Albus. He didn't see anything, did he? He couldn't have entered without letting Albus know. Maybe Albus is just very transparent because Draco's silver eyes are frozen on his face. They are unreadable and Albus can not understand them, no matter how much he wants to.

"I apologize." Albus simply replies. He wonders what dad would say if he knew about Albus's crush on this man. Will he dislike Albus even more or will he simply disown Albus. Albus thinks that dad will chose the latter.

"Go and get your ingredients." Draco says and Albus swallows silently before heading towards the closet. All the while he feels Draco eyes burn on his skull.

XXXX

Five hours later find Albus back at his home. Dad is out of town and mom is at Uncle Ron's. James is out of town for a match and Lily is studying magical law so she must be in some library. Albus is alone and this is the right opportunity. He heads towards dad's secret room. It's hidden. Albus knows about it because he stumbled upon it a while back. Dad had forgotten to hide it with their family photoframe.

Albus shifts the photo towards left and unlocks the door with a simple alohomora. He enters inside. The room is untouched and dust has settled on the furniture. It seems that dad hasn't cleaned it for a long time. The memories are arranged date wise on the shelves. There are a very few vials and other than the memories, there are some ancient tomes that dad must have wanted to keep away from Albus and his siblings. He picks up the memory of the day following the night dad caught Draco red-handed. 

He wonders what it was like to study with a younger version of Draco Malfoy. He really wants to experience it, as impossible and insane as it sounds. The vial is marked as ' _19th July 1997- Obliviate_ '. Albus pours the contents in the pensieve with a sigh and inserts his head inside the silver memories.

XXXX

Please reviews. I would like to know your thoughts.


	3. 19th July 1997 - Obliviate

**_ Chapter-3 _ **

**_ 19th July 1997 - Obliviate _ **

_"Harry, for gods sake, listen to me." Hermione's hiss attracts several eyes towards them. He had wanted to have a quiet breakfast. He doesn't want Hermione or Ron to pry. Yes, he knows that he committed a big mistake by ignoring his best friends and trusting Draco and maybe he should learn from the experience and listen to Hermione for once but he doesn't want to talk to Draco at all._

_"You should talk to him, even if it's for a minute." She whispers in a very low voice. His fingers tighten around his spoon. and he closes his eyes to prevent the mad urge to just shout at her. He doesn't want a scene._

_"Hermione, leave him alone all right." Ron speaks in a low voice. Harry's eyes shoot in his direction. Ron is sitting on Hermione's other side._

_Ron looks sympathetically at Harry and continues, "Stop nagging him."_

_Harry feels gratitude for his oldest friend. Hermione is completely another story though. She glares at Ron and then at Harry and then she purses her lips in a way that tells him that the discussion isn't over. He doesn't understand what she wants to achieve by forcing him to talk to Draco. There is nothing to talk about. Harry caught him with Flint and Seamus and heard him and he doesn't want to listen to any more lies._

_He can feel Draco's eyes burn at the back of his skull as if urging him to look at him. However Harry doesn't. He doesn't as much as peak at the blonde. He doesn't know whether he should beat Draco to a pulp or break out and ask as to why the other boy did so. He can't bear to even look at Draco's face right now, leave alone talk to him._

_"I am done." Harry declares and gets up before looking at Ginny. Her warm eyes are gazing at him with the concern, love and strength they aways carry. She is beautiful and his life would have been simpler if he were in love with her instead of Draco._

_Harry opens his mouth to say something but Ron's sudden "Ahem" stops him. There is a warning in Ron's eyes and his back is too stiff. Some heads turn in their direction. Ginny breaks the tension by standing and declaring, "I am done too. Harry, I'll come with you."_

_Harry nods, trying to reassure Ron who gives him a barely perceptible nod and turns back towards his breakfast. Hermione ignores the entire conversation. Together they walk out of the great hall. The intensity of Draco's glare increases but Harry still doesn't look at the blonde._

_"Harry, is everything fine?" Ginny asks. They are just outside the potions classroom. It is empty. It's still early. Ginny has herbology right now._

_Harry looks at Ginny. Ginny has brown eyes and is shorter than him. She has a lean, curvaceous figure and long red hair. She is stunning._

_She wraps her fingers gently around Harry's speaking, "Your eyes are red. Didn't you sleep last night?"_

_"No." He answers. She doesn't know about Draco and him. Atleast Harry believes that she doesn't._

_She sighs and squeezes his fingers to comfort him before dropping her hand to her side. Their eyes meet. Her warm eyes meet his, urging him to say something, to do something. The fact that she loves him is not a secret. Harry doesn't love her but he does feel at peace with her. She means stability and security for Harry. Harry trusts her but he will never be able to love her the way he loves Draco._

_He wonders if she knows that._

_"I will not pry but you can always count on me. I am there if you want to talk." She says and smiles sadly at him, "It's okay Harry. I know. Dean told me."_

_She answers his unasked question. Both Dean and Seamus knew. Yet they didn't come forward to tell Harry._

_"I tried to talk to you about him. But you didn't listen to me." Ginny continues. With a jerk Harry realizes that he had indeed scolded Ginny very harshly when she had attempted to talk to him about Draco._

_"You stopped looking at me. Even at home, you wouldn't stay in my presence. So I stopped trying. I am sorry. I should have tried harder. It would have been easier for you that way." She says._

_His heart aches for many reasons. She loves him unconditionally. Harry wanted Draco to love him like this._

_"I am sorry." Harry says and students start milling in the corridor, heading towards their classrooms. The first person Harry sees is Draco. His stride is graceful and his face is blank. He looks the epitome of elegance and grace. It's close to impossible to know what he is really thinking._

_A movement brings Harry out of his musings and Harry turns to find that Ginny is about to leave._

_"Ginny wait." He says suddenly and reaches for her small hands. They are warm and her fingers wrap around his._

_As seconds pass, Draco comes closer to them._

_"I don't love you." He says so that Ginny knows what she is agreeing to that is if she does agree. She nods, her eyes sad._

_He continues, "But I want to date you. I want to try if we can work it out. I trust you. Trusting Draco was a wrong decision and the one I am going to regret for my entire life. I don't want to waste another second in thinking about him now. I want to move on. He clearly doesn't care."_

_His voice is melancholic and defeated yet her face lits up and she wraps her warm arms around him before resting her face on his shoulder. He places his hands on the small of her back, feeling a bit awkward._

_"Thank you." She murmurs. Harry stares at Draco's frozen form. Students are passing him by and going inside the classroom. However, Draco's form is frozen as the boy looks at Harry. He feels a knot in the pit of his stomach and swallows. What is he doing? This is not fair to Ginny._

_"It's all right Harry. I know. It's my decision. I love you." She says, answering his unasked question and he expels a breath he doesn't know he was holding. All the while Draco stares at Harry with unreadable eyes, frozen at the same spot. A few moments later, Ginny pulls back and grins at Harry. He smiles back although he is sure it doesn't reach his eyes._

_"I'll see you in evening today. Maybe we'll sneak outside the castle." She says and Harry nods._

_She leaves thereafter and takes her warmth with her. He stares forlornly at her receding back, wishing that she was in his year._

_As he walks inside the classroom and settles on the furthermost bench in the room, he doesn't look at Draco. A minute or two passes and he takes out his books. Students are whispering amongst themselves. There is so much noise. Harry wants them to shut up. He concentrates on the pages of his potions textbook and tries to tune them out._

_"Potter." He hears a few moments later and closes his eyes in frustration._

_Harry keeps his eyes glued on his book. He doesn't look at the blonde, not even when he sits down besides Harry._

_"Look at me." Draco hisses. Harry's hands clench in tight fists._

_"Potter what's wrong with you?" Draco's voice is louder than before._

_Harry has been trying to avoid thinking about what he saw ever since he stepped out of his bathroom but now Draco is sitting with him and Harry can practically imagine what must have happened after he left. Suddenly, the room seems too small and Harry can't breathe._

_He gathers his courage and finally looks at Draco and realizes that he will never forget Draco's betrayal but he doesn't think that he can live with it. When their eyes meet, Draco's eyes widen in something akin to panic. Harry breathes deeply and looks pointedly in Seamus's direction. Draco blinks a few times, attempting to conceal his panic but fails because Harry has already seen it, "I saw you yesterday and I heard enough."_

_While Draco is busy getting over his shock, Harry takes a moment to look at Draco's handsome face. He is soft blonde hair. He has silver eyes and a pointed chin. His lips are red and his face is flawless. Snape has arrived but Harry doesn't look away from Draco._

_Slowly realization dawns upon Draco. His lips part and his eyes widen in horror._

_"It wasn't me. I- it must have been someone else polyjuiced as me." He stutters but his body is trembling and his eyes are still terrified and that's all the confirmation Harry needs._

_"It was you." Harry mutters in a matter of fact voice and Draco opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before settling on keeping it firmly shut._

_"We are done." Harry says, takes a breath and continues in a hoarse voice, "You have my protection but we are done though I am sure it doesn't really matter to you."_

_"We need to talk about this." Draco whispers under his breath because the lecture has started. Harry doesn't reply so Draco resorts to grabbing his hand under the table._

_Harry's anger gets the best of him and wraps his hand around Draco's wrist before twisting it. He stares satisfied when Draco bites his lower lip to keep himself from moaning in pain before letting his hand off._

_"Stay away from me." Harry warns him._

_Draco doesn't respond. Harry knows that this isn't the end of it. Draco will try again. The rest of the class is uneventful and Draco doesn't attempt to talk to him again._

_As soon as it ends, Harry storms out, praying silently for Draco to just keep away from him._

_However, Draco refuses to let Harry live in peace. When Harry is not in the gryffindor tower, he is being followed by Draco. By the time sun sets, Harry starts feeling that his life has become hell._

_His evening plans with Ginny are ruined by the detention she has with professor McGonagal. So Harry finds himself sitting across Ron and Hermione. Fire is burning in the fireplace. It's comfortably warm._

_"I don't see any other way out." He says, "Snape will obliviate me and that will be the end of it. I will be able to move on with Ginny."_

_"Professor Snape, Harry." Hermione insists._

_Before she can get another word out, Ron starts, "This is one of your worst plans Harry and Snape will not agree."_

_"Professor Snape Ron and -"_

_"He will once he realizes what I can offer him." Harry cuts Hermione._

_"So you have decided, eh?" Hermione scowls at him, "This is completely absurd. Running away is not solution."_

_However, Harry stands up and murmurs, "I told Ginny before she left for her detention. I'll see you later."_

_Ron and Hermione don't follow him. Nor do they say anything else or stop him. Harry puts his hands in his pockets and walks out of the Gryffindor common room. He looks around and sighs in relief. For a change, Draco is nowhere around. He walks towards Snape's classroom, hoping that the man is still there. Harry doesn't want to intrude on his privacy._

_He knocks the door._

_"Enter." Drawls the professor in his deep voice. Harry obliges and opens the door._

_"What are you doing here at this hour Potter."_

_Harry sighs before murmuring, "May I sit?"_

_"Yes." Snape says curtly. Harry doesn't say anything. He starts drawing random patterns on Snape's table. Snape will deny Harry's request. He despises Harry and will scold him mercilessly. Why Harry decided to seek this man's help is beyond him._

_"Is this about your so called relationship with my godson." He mutters in a cautious voice. Harry's head snaps up to look at him._

_"How did you know?" Harry asks, stunned._

_Snape only raises an eyebrow in response._

_"Yes well.... I want you to obliviate me but I want memories related to our relationship to be removed only." He says and Snape doesn't even blink an eye at Harry's declaration. It surprises Harry a bit._

_"I will remove your memories but won't obliviate you. It-"_

_Harry cuts him off. "But removing memories won't help me forget it. I'll still remember."_

_"There are two ways of removing a person's memories. The one we usually use is not really used to remove those memories. We extract them because we want to store them to views them on a later date. We only make a copy of those memories and store them elsewhere. The memories remain fresh and safe that way. The second way that I will use is to remove those memories from your mind so that you don't remember them at all. You can get them restored whenever you want to." Snape explains slowly._

_Harry nods._

_"Stand up and face me. I will look into your eyes and cast the spell and then I will extract your memories and store them in my vault." He says. Harry nods again and faces the man._

_"Partiobliviate." Snape casts and Harry feels blackness take over him-_

"Albus!" Albus is suddenly wrenched out of the pensieve by a very furious looking Harry Potter. 

TBC

Please review. 


End file.
